Vegeta Attacks
りの |Rōmaji title =Nameru na!! Bejīta Ikari no Shosen Toppa |Literal title =Don't Toy With Me!! Vegeta Breaks Through the First Fight in a Fury |Series = DBZ |Number = 222 |Manga = Stage One: Pocus *Stage Two: Yakon |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = March 23, 1994 |English Airdate = October 17, 2001 |Previous = King of the Demons |Next = Next Up, Goku }} りの |Nameru na!! Bejīta Ikari no Shosen Toppa|lit. "Don't Toy With Me!! Vegeta Breaks Through the First Fight in a Fury"}} is the third episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-second overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 23, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 17, 2001. Summary Inside Babidi's spaceship, Vegeta begins to fight Pui Pui and says that he is no match for him, but Pui Pui thinks he's just bluffing. He throws a kick and Vegeta blocks it. Pui Pui begins punching at him, but Vegeta dodges. Babidi then changes the room into Zoon, Pui Pui's home planet. It has x10 the gravity of Earth. Not knowing that Vegeta is used to x450 gravity, Pui Pui claims that this will give him the advantage. Vegeta says that Pui Pui would have an advantage if the room were at 500x gravity, but says that at only x10 gravity, he can't even feel the difference. When Pui Pui rushes toward him, Vegeta kicks him away. He rushes again at Vegeta, but Vegeta moves away. Stunned, Pui Pui looks behind him. Vegeta asks if Pui Pui still thinks he's bluffing, and obliterates him with his Double Galick Cannon. The door to the next stage opens. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten complains to Trunks that he's tired. They go to the fighters' relaxation room. The World Tournament Announcer follows them, and is blocked by a cleaning lady. He goes in the room, only to find Goten and Trunks saying that they did well in the Junior Division, plus Mighty Mask's clothes. He asks where he is, and Trunks says he's in a closet. The announcer checks, and Trunks quickly moves to the shower and turns the shower on, and goes back. The announcer yells at Mighty Mask, and tells him they don't know when the match will start. The announcer then leaves the room as he tells Goten and Trunks to not disturb Mighty Mask, still unaware that Goten and Trunks are disguised as Mighty Mask. Back at Babidi's spaceship, Yakon appears before Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin. Major Events *Pui Pui is killed by Vegeta. Battles *Vegeta vs. Pui Pui Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Southwest Forest **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Zoon Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Sealed Ball *Crystal Ball Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Vegeta faces Pui Pui. *"Pui Pui Fights Vegeta" - When Pui Pui attacks Vegeta. *"Cell at Ball Club" - When Vegeta kicks Pui Pui away. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Babidi teleports Vegeta and Pui Pui to Planet Zoon. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta laughs at Pui Pui on planet Zoon as he does not even feel the gravity. *"Pui Pui Struggles" - When Vegeta pummels Pui Pui. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta kills Pui Pui with the Double Galick Gun. Differences from the manga *All of the scenes at the World Martial Arts Tournament are exclusive to the anime. *Yakon eating the two Majin Soldiers who release him is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Throughout this episode, it is repeatedly stated that there are three stages in Babidi's ship to conquer. However, the diagram of the ship just before the title card clearly shows that there are four stages, which is the number stated in the Japanese version. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 222 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 222 (BDZ) pt-br:Vegeta fica aborrecido Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z